Centrifugal filters normally comprise a rotatable centrifugal filter cartridge and a body or housing assembly which contains the necessary spindle etc., for rotation of the cartridge.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,898 of common ownership herewith the filter assembly depends from a top support connected to an engine; access to the cartridge is by removal of a large oil drain-pipe and the outer body casing. When such filters are mounted adjacent the engine in the under bonnet space of, for example, a diesel engine powered truck access is often very limited and at best awkward.
The present invention seeks to avoid the problem of having to remove the filter body casing and associated oil drain-pipes each time the cartridge is required to be removed.